Skeletons
Summary *The Skeletons are unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It spawns three single-target, melee Skeletons with very low hitpoints and damage. *A Skeletons card costs 1 Elixir to deploy. *They are the same as those spawned by the Witch, Tombstone, Skeleton Army, and the Graveyard. Strategy *The Skeletons are most effectively used to distract and/or swarm high hitpoint units, such as Giants and Princes. *Skeletons can be used to distract, however they will not be able to defeat certain threats by themselves. *They are an amazing counter against Mini P.E.K.K.A. since it can be distracted very easily. **However, people usually back up their Mini P.E.K.K.A. with an area damage troop like the Valkyrie, so be careful. *The Skeletons can be used to deal damage to enemy troops while they are distracted by the player's higher hitpoint cards, such as Giants. *If the player's Crown Towers are under attack by low hitpoint, single target, ground troops, the Skeletons can be used to distract the opposing troops, dealing damage to the enemy units. *For just one Elixir, the Skeletons card can cycle the player's deck quickly, and add a significant boost to an attack. Better yet, not many players are willing to do anything to a pack of Skeletons, so they will have to address the combo before the Skeletons. *Sending them alone is meaningless, as they get killed easily by almost every card in the game, and even a single Arena Tower can take them out unless it is many levels lower. *The Skeletons are easily eliminated by an opposing troop, building or Crown Tower, so it is recommended to use them only for defending against and/or distracting opposing troops. However, they can be a small boost to a push if they're well protected and away from splash defense. *They can also be used to help cycle through the player's Battle Deck to a desired card faster, as they have a very low 1 Elixir cost. **This can be used to create powerful attacks (e.g. 2 Giants or 2 Witches.) *They can be used as kamikaze troops, providing an effective distraction while another card is played or the Crown Tower destroys them. *The Skeletons and their swarm counterpart, the Skeleton Army, can easily be destroyed by AoE cards in a matter of seconds. *The Skeletons can be used to counter a lone Princess. If played just after the Princess fires, the Skeletons will eliminate her quickly. **Be careful, as if they are played with bad timing, the Princess will easily eliminate the Skeletons with one hit. *Skeletons can be used to distract Sparky, but be careful as she is almost always supported with AoE cards. Also, Sparky herself does AoE damage. This can be remedied by deploying the Skeletons around her. *They are very similar to Goblins, but Goblins have slightly better stats in every way for 1 extra Elixir. History *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update increased the Skeletons' hitpoints and damage by 11%. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Skeletons' hitpoints and damage by 5%. *On 21/6/16, a Balance Update decreased the number of Skeletons spawned to 3 (from 4). **This also changed the numeral "Four" to "Three" in the description and replaced "swarm" with "surround" due to the lower number of Skeletons. **The balance changes to the Skeleton Army (in the Tournaments Update) tell us that the 4th Skeleton from this card moved to the Skeleton Army. **However, the Skeleton Army only has 16 skeletons and not 21 as of the 20/10/16 Balance Update. Trivia *The Skeletons are one of the 10 cards associated with Skeletons, including the Bomber, Skeleton Army, Witch, Tombstone, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Guards, and the Graveyard. *The Skeletons and the Ice Spirit are the only cards in the game that cost one Elixir, making them the cheapest cards in the game. *Skeletons are the weakest units in Clash Royale, with only 98 hitpoints and damage per hit at level 13, and 32 hitpoints and damage per hit at level 1. However, they only cost 1 Elixir. *Skeletons deal the same damage as their health. Therefore, if 2 Skeletons of the same level duel, then they would kill each other in one hit. **The latter is shared by the Sparky. *They are the only card that is unable to do any damage to Crown Towers by themselves (unless it is many levels higher than the Crown Tower and the Crown Tower is distracted). This only applies to this skeleton card variant, though. *At Tournament Rules levels, one skeleton deals more damage to a tower per swing than the Miner. *Skeletons have one of the best Damage to Elixir cost ratio. fr:Squelettesde:Skeletteru:Скелетыit:Scheletri Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Bone Pit Cards